


【吉神】强制标记

by sakuraikazu0302



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraikazu0302/pseuds/sakuraikazu0302





	【吉神】强制标记

「分析完了。」  
  
研究室硕大的屏幕中央进度条已经走到百分之百，提示音响起，冰冷的机械女声也提醒着神乐，他在意许久的结果此刻即将呈现在他眼前。  
  
起因是东京都内一场轰动媒体的女子高中学生被谋杀的案件。女生的尸体三天后在家里被发现，现场没有留下凶手的指纹，凶器也是致命伤的胸口的刀刃，经警方调查，那是一把家用的普通菜刀，几乎每一户家庭都在使用，没有任何指向性。凶手很谨慎，大概率是预谋作案。再后来的调查，警方宣布女生在校园内有过被欺凌的历史，随后闭门不出，再紧接着，那个叫做吉本荒野的家庭教师，就光明正大入驻了她家。  
  
吉本荒野——与多起案件相关又成功脱身的令人头疼的存在。终于在此次案件中，女生的指甲里留下了他的皮屑。  
  
神乐睁开眼睛，伸手扶起已经掉到鼻梁更下方的眼镜架子到了原处。身体因为长时间不眠不休更加的疲惫，太阳穴胀疼得厉害，他皱起眉心，食指适当按压放松，抬头的瞬间却停住了身体的每一寸动作。  
  
屏幕上确实是吉本荒野欠揍的毫无感情的笑脸，身材、长相、其他的所有资料，都与神乐印象中的吉本一模一样，只是——  
  
“田子雄大……”神乐的视线紧紧盯着那一串陌生的名字，语气里是带着些疑惑的警惕：“是谁。”  
  
深夜的研究室只剩下神乐在屏幕前思考这两者之间可能存在的关系，他盯着那机械字体硕大的「Alpha」发愣，这或许也是他没办法正面与吉本进行冲突的理由，神乐虽然作为行业里出类拔萃的Omega，身体机能却还是没办法与之抗衡——那该死的发情期。  
  
发情期。神乐突然想到了些什么，胀疼的太阳穴突突跳起，按压的食指逐渐成拳，小腹下微小的异样在身体没有更多精力的情况下显然是更加明显。同时，他没注意到屏幕上小框里标注吉本的红点的运动轨迹，离研究院也越来越近。  
  
明显是降临的夜色，执勤的保安在眯眼小憩。吉本站定在后门的小巷入口，抬头确认过每一处在月光下闪着红点的摄像头，然后他从口袋里拿出手机不过两下轻点，所有面朝着他的摄像头的红点，也全部消失了。  
  
“久违了，神乐龙平。”吉本荒野嘴角上扬，黑夜里看不清他表情的意指，闪着亮光的手机屏幕是此刻此地唯一的光源，停止了许久的黄色标注点突然开始快速行动，他朝着研究院的大门小跑，吉本也收起了手机，推开本应被牢牢锁住的后门。  
  
神乐没有在口袋里找到随身的抑制剂，而发情期也似乎因为身体的疲惫有提前到来的趋势，他脚步慌张，低着头只顾往大门的方向，却没想迎面而来的冲撞撞歪了他的眼镜，本想息事宁人道歉就作罢，那人身上浓烈的波本酒味顺势钻进了神乐的鼻腔。  
  
“该死。”他暗骂，体内无法忽视的异样逐渐升腾，向着身边人稍低了头正要离开，却被拉住了手腕。  
  
神乐就要开口发怒，那人却先他一步。  
  
“神乐先生，”吉本握紧他手腕的力量是无法被Omega挣脱的程度，语气带着笑意，望向神乐的眼睛却看不出其他的神情：“听说您正在调查关于我的事情，特此拜访。”  
  
“吉、吉本荒野。”刚才还在屏幕上的家伙此刻活生生地出现在了自己眼前，可是痛楚已经无法令他再惊讶恍神了，他紧皱眉心试图甩开：“放开我，你怎么进来的。”  
  
吉本刚想开口，却嗅了嗅空气里不正常的甜腻，然后忍耐不住，打了个喷嚏打趣道。  
  
“神乐先生，你发情了？”  
  
“……没有。”神乐后退了一步紧靠墙壁：“你到底想干什么，快放开我。”  
  
吉本越发觉得这股恼人的甜腻浓厚，仿佛就是从身边发出的。他这么想着，然后跟着神乐的步伐向前跨步，把他囚在了身体与墙壁之间，低了半个头的距离嗅到他耳廓与颈窝间的皮肤，炽热的呼吸就洒在他身上。  
  
神乐握紧了拳头拼命克制，撇过头甚至不想去直视靠近的吉本，波本的味道热烈，像是要包裹住他，他又咬紧齿关，不让可能会过分羞耻的声音露出。微颤的身体以及发软的下肢却完全出卖了他。  
  
两股味道冲撞纠缠，波本勾着柠檬的甜香向外拉扯，侵犯似地涌进了神乐的大脑意志，他颤抖个不停，本来抗拒的拳头此刻却松开指节转而拉住吉本的大衣好让自己撑住身体，下腹燥热难耐，热流不合时宜下滑湿透了底裤。  
  
虽然神乐很不想承认，但是他确实，被吉本的信息素引诱，提前到了发情期。  
  
吉本鼻尖还凑在他颈窝，大衣被突然拉住，怀里身材娇小的冷漠研究员潮红了面颊身体也止不住颤抖，他轻笑一声了然于心，温热舌尖舔过他泛上粉色的皮肤，语气是势在必得的笃定，以及嘲弄。  
  
“你发情了，神乐先生。”  
  
“啧。”神乐根本没办法忍受吉本故意的撩拨，他咬牙切齿，却无法抵抗，微弱的力气要推开正伏在他身上的吉本，却看起来与欲拒还迎并无两样：“你放开我…，吉、吉本荒野…！”  
  
“这个时候放开你可不是我的作风，你很明白。”  
  
仿佛温香软玉投怀送抱，吉本的笑容更为意料之中的得意，他抱起神乐就随手推开了手边标注了休息室的小门，顺手上锁。  
  
“不行、不要，”才刚把神乐放在沙发，他就推开了吉本意欲逃跑，失了平时拒人于千里之外的冷静模样，却在门前跪坐道菜了地上，他手里紧握着门把，止不住的喘息越发厉害：“…我不要被你、我不要被你！吉本荒野。”  
  
凌厉的眼神透过镜片直视正站在他面前的吉本，眼睛里血丝满溢，他红透了眼眶，仿佛下一秒就要落下泪一般。西装裤的后面完全湿透了，是发情期的Omega无法控制的反应。神乐感到无比的羞耻，拽拨锁扣的手指无力，轻松被吉本抓住。  
  
吉本蹲下身子与之平视，掌心散发的凉意透过神乐的手腕，只是轻轻一拽，整个人就落进了他的怀中。  
  
“你别无选择。”吉本荒野说道：“这次可不是我，在威胁您做些什么，而是神乐先生，目前、此刻，继续我的帮助，对吗。”  
  
神乐瞪他，眼眶猩红，却无法反驳。  
  
发情期的Omega甚至不需要温柔的前戏，吉本荒野也深知这点。  
  
神乐像是任人摆布的玩偶，他平躺在沙发上任由吉本脱掉他湿透的西裤，甚至感觉到了后穴溢出的肠液连着底裤拉出了一长道银丝。他闭上了眼睛，裹住将要涌出的泪。  
  
吉本每一次似有若无的碰触都像是给予的奖励，他掌心是冰凉的，抚过滚烫的肌肤就好像施舍给毒瘾患者的一小点卡洛因，神乐的喘息逐渐放肆。  
  
冰凉的指尖一颗一颗解开神乐白色衬衫的纽扣，每一下碰到胸前的肌肤都像引导着性欲酥麻爬过。神乐努力在抑制，燃烧的欲望却在逐寸侵蚀他的理智。睁开眼睛的同时泪也滑过了眼角，他咬牙切齿拉住了吉本胸前的衣服。  
  
“快点。吉本荒野，快点。”  
  
“正在等你这句话，神乐龙平。”  
  
又走进了他精心布置的圈套，却不管不顾多余碍事的情绪，双手不可控制地上前去环住了吉本宽厚的肩，撞上唇齿青涩交缠。  
  
却被技巧更为熟练的亲吻席卷而来，舌尖才刚触到他的就被吞没，随之而来的是舒适过头的交融，吉本的身上好像一切都是凉的，连唇舌也是，神乐呼吸开始急促，快要喘不过气来了，连赤裸的双腿都缠上他身体寻求更多的冰凉，不顾流下的肠液沾湿吉本的裤子，他顶着下身难耐的瘙痒去蹭他的性器。  
  
发不出声音来，被亲吻堵住了喉咙。神乐睁开了些水汽氤氲的眼睛，泪沾湿了睫毛，他小声的呜咽，指尖插进吉本的后发，连开口都连不成一段完整的语言，不舍离开唇舌，神乐支支吾吾又磨蹭着他的唇瓣。  
  
“…快点、快点…，摸摸我、摸摸我…嗯…。”  
  
“神乐先生看起来完全被性欲支配了。”狭小的房间里信息素如同主人一般疯狂暧昧交缠，吉本的情绪已经早被打碎了，甜到发腻的柠檬香在勾引他抛开理智，被青涩的亲吻撞得没了清醒，他抱着挂在他身上的神乐抵到柔软的沙发，手掌勾住膝窝，准确挂在腰间，他舔掉了两人唾液交融溢出神乐唇角的水液。  
  
抬起的眸子仿佛抓住猎物将要拆吃入腹的狮子：“我也是。”  
  
后跟本能地去磨蹭腰窝，神乐的眼镜早已蒙上了雾，他要甩开它，却还探着舌尖乞求亲吻。  
  
吉本荒野根本就不是什么绅士的正人君子，况且在这样的情形之下，信息素猛烈碰撞，勾着滚烫的性欲在身体里四处翻腾，呼吸早热得不行了。掌心磨蹭着神乐纤细的腰，又托住了他手感姣好的臀瓣揉搓两下压在腿上。  
  
性器的青筋暴起，神乐咽下来不及吞咽的唾液，只觉得湿润的后穴口抵住了坚硬的顶端，他倒吸了一口凉气，以前总被抑制剂压下的欲望仿佛都在此刻爆发，腰间摆动就想吞掉戳弄的性器，手掌却压着沙发后背想要逃离。  
  
“别逃。”吉本伸手钳住了他纤细的腰，沉下了声音警告一般，却无法忽视更多的难耐，紧咬着牙关似是被神乐撩拨到了暴走临界。  
  
然后神乐听见了他语气里带的东西，撑起身子报复一般从他性器的顶端滑坐到根部  
。  
  
“吉本荒野，慢死了。”他不屑，捧住了吉本的面颊，擅自汲取不够的亲吻：“再不上来不及了，快点，上我。”  
  
一字一句撞击吉本碎片般的理智，直接嵌紧了胡乱摆动的腰肢抬起些位置，性器挺立，顶端磨蹭着湿滑的后穴直接一个挺立进入埋进了深处，甬道紧致温暖，内壁每一寸的褶皱仿佛都被硕大的欲望撑开一般，他皱紧眉心重喘出声，才适应了两秒就抱紧了神乐的后腰再往深处去抽送，湿润肠液裹住了性器，每一下的进入都仿佛能撞到他更深那层。  
  
“…嗯啊、别，别、太快了…！”  
  
此刻的神乐毫不避讳被性欲支配，双手交缠在他的颈脖之后抓紧了每一处能够支撑的发丝，初经人事的后穴分泌了大量肠液促使身体习惯激烈性事，每一下的撞击仿佛都在击碎他逐渐平稳的喘息。神乐的视线早已模糊了，唇角的唾液没有空闲去吞咽，都顺着下颚落到吉本的肩上，耳边还都是他毫无保留不准备停下的污秽词语。  
  
敏感的身体不住颤抖，小腹也痉挛不停，快感与性欲交缠，神乐全身都滚烫起来，马上要失去意识一般松散。吉本沉重喘息，低头同时齿关咬住了他圆润的肩头。  
  
“啊…！”  
  
是后颈处强烈的跳动，以及小腹中将要被他凶狠动作操开的生殖腔。神乐瞬间的惊醒，他知道这代表着什么，手中无力也试着要去推开吉本，他摇着头，眼里爬出无限的恐惧。  
  
“不行、不…不可以，不行…！”  
  
“神乐先生，”吉本炽热的手掌压住他后腰阻断了逃跑的路，他声音低沉，带着诱惑似的，舌尖绕着肩头打转，又放出些波本味道的浓厚信息素铺天盖地裹住神乐的后颈，唇瓣一下就吻过了肩膀，吮舔着甜香的腺体，他以牙齿去磨蹭它：“我想过要毁掉你，作为你穷追不舍的毅力的奖励，但是刚才，我想到了更好的方法。”  
  
后穴突然收紧，凌乱的前发挡住了神乐此刻的眼神，他握紧双拳抵在了吉本的胸前，Omega的致命点此刻就在他的嘴边，他不敢乱动，却忽视了陡坡加速的心跳。  
  
“神乐先生，你猜，是什么？”  
  
“不…”神乐颤抖着摇头，吉本的齿关咬着他的腺体，恐惧不安与欲望交融，含紧的性器又肿胀撑开他紧致内壁，光是小幅度的抽送就足以引出更诱人的呻吟。很显然，吉本荒野在享受这一时刻。  
  
突然的加速，后颈被他放开，神乐向后仰身从喉咙溢出到达的惊叫，持续不断的，他感觉到了他的生殖腔正在为他敞开更大的入口，那性器的顶端就要进去了。  
  
不够不够不够，还要、还要。  
  
脑子里再也没打出现别的想法，他按着吉本的肩膀抬起腰肢带动臀瓣夹住了性器，又猛然下坐主动吞没了整根，毫无悬念卡进了腔内，他断断续续的喘息随着小腹灼热一同喷出，还有抑制不住的眼泪和舒爽的欲望。  
  
“好舒服、好舒服…，还要……。”  
  
吉本满腹的炽热都被他刚才主动的挺坐给缴械干净，眼见着他被欲望支配，手掌抚进了发间压到了肩上才刚低头，咬破了那片他早垂涎已久的纤细腺体，后颈的皮肤稚嫩，神乐嫌痛咬住了吉本的肩，腺体的信息素分泌，又被注入了更多的波本香气。  
  
标记完成。  
  
一巴掌打在了神乐光滑的臀部，吉本舔吮他的耳廓。  
  
“怎样，神乐先生，想要我的DNA的话，从这里拿出来就可以了。”  
  
神乐没了力气昏昏欲睡，即刻的清醒使他撑起身子与之拉开距离，浑身的粘腻和满屋子性事过后的信息素的味道令他皱紧了眉心，然后抬头狠狠瞪着吉本。  
  
“……你标记了我。”  
  
“你猜对了。”  
  
神乐倒抽了一口凉气，紧闭着眼睛平复情绪。这个嫌疑人、杀人凶手、强奸犯、盗贼，到底要毁掉多少东西他才甘心。神乐的胸口起伏，过大的动作幅度令后穴的黏液顺着内壁滑落到了身外，他立刻挺直腰际夹紧后臀。  
  
然后甩了吉本一个响亮的耳光。  
  
“变态。”  
  
口腔内壁被伤到的位置出了些血，吉本顺着他的力道扭头盯住了房间角落里正闪着红光的微小机器，然后视线转移，扬起唇角，手掌又扶着神乐的后腰，凑到他耳边去开口。  
  
“神乐先生想让研究院所有的人都知道您和我——这个凶案嫌疑人做爱并且被标记了吗？还是说、您根本不在意。”  
  
“你…！”神乐的视线随着他的望见了那红点，瞬间低头躲开直视的目光，耳廓却泛起滚烫的红，咬牙切齿压低了声音，又去咬他肩膀：“吉本荒野。你到底要怎样。”  
  
“所有事情我都会给你一个合理的解释。包括你想知道的，也包括你还没有调查到的。”吉本拎着大衣把赤裸的神乐裹紧，神情又抛开刚才的卑劣换上难得的认真：“况且神乐先生，你已经被我标记了，从此以后我不可能会消失在你的视野里。”  
  
神乐皱眉去看他，这个几乎是陌生人的连姓名都有可能是杜撰的家伙此刻的话，他无法去完全相信——不过被标记了这件事却是真的。  
  
吉本拉着他起身，然后对着摄像头拍了拍他的屁股，亲了一口他红透的耳朵。  
  
“那是假的，红外线罢了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“不过摄像头是真的。”  
  
“你…。”  
  
“连在了我的手机上。”  
  
“……吉本荒野，你还是去死吧。”


End file.
